films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Off the Rails
Gordon Takes off the rails and a Dip is the twenty-fourth episode of the first season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episodes, Too Many Cooks and Bad Luck Day on Shining Time Station. In this episode, Gordon's stubbornness results in him falling into a ditch. Plot One morning, Gordon was resting his eyes at the station while bragging to himself just how important he is. Henry suddenly pulls up and wakes Gordon rudely. Gordon was very cross, believing that an engine who has never had an accident should be respected. Percy arrives and innocently asks if jammed whistles and burst safety valves count as accidents. Gordon denies it and tells Percy that those are malfunctions that could happen to any engine, not like Henry who came off the rails. When Henry was about to take the express, Gordon reminds him "not to come off the rails today", much to his anger. When he leaves, Gordon tries to go back to sleep, but then his driver wakes him telling him that they have been asked to pull a special goods train. Gordon, who's already cross, refuses to take trucks, as he would rather take some coaches. Gordon's fire doesn't burn fast enough, so Edward comes to push him to the turntable to be turned around. Gordon complains the whole way and Edward rebukes him as they reach the turntable. By now, the movement has got Gordon's fire burning nicely and making steam. As the turntables turns, Gordon is so cross that he's willing to do anything that stops him from taking the special regardless of the consequences. When the table gets halfway round, he moves forward in an attempt to jam it. However Gordon can't stop and slides down the unused rails into a ditch. Gordon shouts for someone to get him out, however his crew refuses and tells him that he was stuck. In his office, the Fat Controller was called and told everything that has happened. Seeing Gordon from his window, he arranges to have Edward take the special train and leave Gordon where he is for now. Meanwhile, some little boys come by and start to tease Gordon with a rhyme, leaving him humiliated. Gordon stays in the ditch for hours and no rescue team comes until late at night. After extensive work preparing sleepers to keep him out of the mud, he was pulled out from the ditch by James and Henry. Afterwards, a filthy and disgraced Gordon crawls back to the shed, much sadder and wiser for his experience. Characters *Edward (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Henry (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Gordon (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Percy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *James (does not speak) *Marklin (cameo) Locations *Vicarstown Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford Notes *This episode was based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Gordon the Big Engine. *In Keith Wickham versions, what we said on, "lazybones". Also, when Sir Topham Hatt was asked what to do with Gordon, he says: "Leave him where he is, we'll get him out later." *The telephone conversation is a sped up version of conversation between the policeman and Sir Topham Hatt in Thomas Breaks The Rules. *This episode may have been filmed alongside Thomas Gets Tricked as Gordon was seen sleeping in the same siding at Knapford as that episode and the freight cars next to him are in the same positions as they were in the aforementioned episode as well. *According to the boys' song, the events of this episode take place on Monday. *In Denmark, this episode is named "The Great Derailment". In Germany, this episode's title is "Derailed". In Italy, this episode is called "The Grumpy Locomotive". In Wales, it is called "Keeping on Track". In Japan, this episode is called "Gordon Fall into a Ditch". The French title is "The Derailments". In Finland, this episode is called "Rails Falling". The Spanish title is "Gordon's Plan". The Brazilian title is "Gordon, the Saboteur". *When Gordon was shown being lifted from the ditch, a train's lights can be seen passing on the left. This is believed to be the Marklin engine. Cultural References *In George Woolford versions, the boys' song, "Silly Old Gordon Fell in the Ditch" has a similar tune to a Mother Goose rhyme entitled, "Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush". Errors *In the opening scene Gordon's front bogie wheels are slightly derailed. *When Henry comes up to Gordon and then leaves, Gordon's trailing wheels are derailed. *In a close up of Percy, his coupling chain is up, but in the next shot as he rolls over to Gordon it is suddenly dangling down. *Gordon's tender was derailed when Percy puffs up. *When Henry gets ready to take the express, Gordon's driver has blu-tak under his feet. *When Gordon snaps "Cars?! Pah!", a piece of hair is visible by his right eye. *When Edward buffers up behind Gordon the steam platform is easily noticeable. *Gordon was taken to Vicarstown Sheds, which is on the other side of the Island from Knapford. *In the close-up of Gordon on the turntable, a gap is visible through his left eye. *When Gordon puffs into the ditch his face looks wonky and wires are visibly attached to his cab. *When the boys sing the camera shakes. *When Gordon gets pulled out of the ditch, his bufferbeam snags a wooden post. *How James and Henry rescue Gordon from the ditch is questionable because there are no tracks leading towards the turntable opposite the ditch. *In a rare picture, several workmen have Blu-Tack on their feet. *James' drive wheels aren't moving when he pulls Gordon out of the ditch. *Henry isn't behind James in the scene of Gordon being rescued as the narrator stated. *In the long shots of James during Gordon's rescue, he has the rescue cable Gordon used in Percy Runs Away and later in Down the Mine attached to his front, but in the close up, he has a chain attached to his front instead. *During the close up of Gordon at the end, the lighting suggests that it was broad daylight, but the scene takes place at night. US Home Video Releases *Better Late Than Never and Other Stories *Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures *Best of Gordon Transcript Gallery OfftheRailstitlecard2.png|1985 UK title card OffTheRails2000UKtitlecard.jpg|2000 UK title card OfftheRailsRestoredTitleCard.png|Restored UK title card GordonTakesaDiptitlecard.png|Original US title card GordonTakesADip1993UStitlecard.jpg|1993 US title card GordonTakesaDipUStitlecard.png|1998 US title card GordonTakesaDiptitlecard2.png|2003 US title card OfftheRailsSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card OfftheRailsKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card OffTheRailsWelshtitlecard.png|Welsh title card OfftheRailsSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card OfftheRailsItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card OfftheRailsGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card OfftheRailsJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card OfftheRailsFinnishTitleCard.jpeg|Finnish Title Card OfftheRailsHebrewTitleCard.png|Hebrew Title Card OfftheRails.png OfftheRails1.png OfftheRails2.png OfftheRails3.png OfftheRails4.png OfftheRails5.png OfftheRails6.png OfftheRails7.png OfftheRails8.png OfftheRails9.png OfftheRails10.png OfftheRails11.png OfftheRails12.png OfftheRails13.png OfftheRails14.png OfftheRails15.png OfftheRails16.png OfftheRails17.png OfftheRails18.png OfftheRails19.png OfftheRails20.png OfftheRails21.png OfftheRails22.png OfftheRails23.png OfftheRails24.png OfftheRails25.png OfftheRails26.png OfftheRails27.png OfftheRails28.png OfftheRails29.png OfftheRails30.png OfftheRails31.png OfftheRails32.png OfftheRails33.png OfftheRails34.png OfftheRails35.png OfftheRails36.png OfftheRails37.png OfftheRails38.png OfftheRails39.png OfftheRails40.png OfftheRails41.jpg OfftheRails42.jpg OfftheRails43.png OfftheRails44.jpg OfftheRails45.png OfftheRails46.png OfftheRails47.png OfftheRails48.jpg Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1984 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Escape! And Other Thomas Stories (1994, US) Category:Escape! And Other Thomas Stories (August 17, 1994) Full Category:Heroes (1998, US) Category:Heroes (August 18, 1998) Full Category:Thomas And His Friends On The Go (2003, US) Category:Thomas And His Friends On The Go (April 15, 2003) Full Category:Something In The Air And Other Thomas Adventures (2005, US) Category:Something In The Air And Other Thomas Adventures (July 26, 2005) Full